


You're not alone in this

by Morathi_Cain



Series: What is it about those engineering boys? [8]
Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Boss saw, Caring, Crying, Friendship, Gen, Heartbreak, M/M, after ep 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morathi_Cain/pseuds/Morathi_Cain
Summary: During the bus ride, Bohn is close to crying and Boss notices.
Relationships: Bohn/Duen (My Engineer), Mek/Boss, the rest is there as well
Series: What is it about those engineering boys? [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708738
Comments: 36
Kudos: 236





	You're not alone in this

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short moment about those two, I needed to share.

You're not alone in this

Finding a moment to talk to Bohn was easier than Boss had imagined, to be honest. 

For the first day,  Bohn had asked Tee to manage everything , probably wishing to spend this first afternoon with Duen. Duen who was running around now, taking pictures from every stone he found, leaving Bohn sitting in front of one of the houses. Or maybe Bohn had trailed along first, giving up at some point. Or maybe ... it didn't matter, Boss decided. Bohn was sitting alone on the ground and he needed to do something about it.  


He had asked Mek to take his luggage with him, one look in Bohn’s direction enough for his boyfriend to understand. If Boss had noticed the moment, Mek sure as hell had, too. He’d also given him some ice tea to give to their friend and had gone his merry way. They knew they’d sleep in one room without a question, but Boss wondered how Bohn and Duen had organised it. Would they sleep in one room? Would Duen choose to sleep with his friends? Did they fight about it?  


Arriving next to Bohn, he pressed the cold drink against his cheek, startling him.

„Wha...?!“

For one moment Bohn’s face lit up until he realised who was there and it broke Boss’ heart. 

Who would have known the playboy in their group would be so heartbroken, so devastated? Of course, they all knew Bohn wasn’t a bad guy, but he’d always managed everything with this outstanding optimism of his. There wasn’t much of that left and it worried Boss. It worried him the same way the lack of interaction between them did. Bohn had always told his friends about everything, oversharing at all times, but he didn’t do that now. They didn’t know what was going on anymore with Bohn being the quiet one in their group often enough.

„Drink up“, Boss nudged Bohn again with the drink before sitting down next to him, „How are you?“

The forced smile made him realise it was even worse than he’d imagined. If it had been a small, irritating issue, Bohn would have ranted about it, but this? Hiding his feelings? 

„I’m perfect. Being here with my beautiful boyfriend and my friends? Three days without studying? It’s awesome!“

Boss knew he was the weird one in the group. He wasn’t always happy about it, but it had one major advantage: He could do shit randomly and no one would think twice about it.

And so, with only a second of hesitation, he shuffled closer and pulled Bohn in one tight, uncomfortable and face-squishing hug.

„What?!“

„Shhhh...“, Boss murmured, keeping Bohn engulfed in his arms, „I need this hug.“

Suddenly Bohn’s struggle stopped and he went loose in his arms, leaning into Boss more than he’d probably intended.

„Oh?“, his voice was cracking but since he was squashed into Boss’ shoulder anyway, it didn’t matter, „Why do you need a hug?“

Boss sighed dramatically: „You know, I’m really really sad because I have this friend of mine and he seems so unhappy and tired, but he doesn’t tell me or his friends what's going on and I worry about him. We all worry about him.“

„Oh ...“

„Exactly. And my hug-charger is a bit low, so I need you to recharge it, for me to give this friend a proper hug and make him feel better, you know? Do you think that might work?“

Bohn, fighting between tensing up again and finally letting go, nodded slowly after a few moments.

„That’s good! Thank you for helping me with it, because I really need this. And my friend as well. He’ll be thankful to you, too.“

Finally, Bohn lifted his arms to encircle Boss’ back and to hug him back, as tightly as Boss did it. Now they were both having trouble breathing, but that was okay.

„Do you think my friend will start talking again if I do that? Not instantly, but maybe someday? Tell me what’s wrong?“

There was a small shrug at first, somewhere in the middle of their entangled bodies.

„I really hope so, you know? Because I can’t see him sad and I’m his friend. I care, you know?“

Again, a soft nod was the only reply he got.

„I want to tell him he’s not alone in this. He’s got friends who worry about him and will listen and be there for him. Maybe have some sleepover once this trip is over. Would he like that? What do you think?“

Another nod and if Boss’ shoulder got quite wet during the next hour and if his arms and legs started cramping, it didn’t matter. All that mattered was Bohn hearing those words:  „You’re not alone.“

Everything else could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please let me know if you liked it!


End file.
